Various attempts have been made to design threshold-voltage-(VT)-shift-based one-time-programmable (OTP) memory cells by utilizing fin-shaped field effect transistor (FinFET) processes. Attempts have also been made to design OTP memory cells with reliable repeatable programming behavior across wafer and process variations as well as temperature variations. However, switch windows in conventional FinFET-based OTP memory cells may be very sensitive to global process variations. Moreover, conventional OTP memory arrays may require large numbers of latching circuits or sense amplifiers for read operations, thereby necessitating relatively large circuit layouts and relatively low array densities.